


To Pay

by Green_Sphynx



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Bukkake, Dubious Consent, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:25:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Sphynx/pseuds/Green_Sphynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'The worst thing was none of them were ever angry with him.'<br/>Twisted dark fic on how Mustang and his men try to help Ed cope with his guilt feelings. Spoilers up to the end of the manga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Pay

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story for Fullmetal Alchemist, and a bit of a twisted one at that. It may look like a dub-con or even a non-con, but it's neither. Reading it to the end will probably provide explanations on OOC behaviour.
> 
> A big fat warning for dark themes and 'sexual abuse'. This is not just a single pairing either (but RoyEd if you squint). And just to make sure we're all on the same line: Do NOT try this at home.
> 
> Setting is shortly after the manga/Brotherhood. So yes, spoilers.
> 
> I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist  
> Beta'd by Alphonseelric22

_To pay_

Ed gulped heavily in the small moment his mouth was empty. Thick salty saliva stuck to the back of his tongue, but that wasn’t his main concern. He knew he was drooling, clear fluid dripping down his chin onto his shirt and the floor between his spread knees, and he wasn’t sure if that would become a problem later on.

A hand pushed down on his shoulder, forcing his body lower and his knees spread a little more.

A degrading position. And perhaps that word was even too mild.

“We’re not done yet.” The voice was low and husky, but despite the humiliating position he was being forced into the voice did not sound cruel. It wasn’t a kind voice either, nor a lustful one.

It was condescending.

He hated the whimper leaving his throat as he opened his mouth again. He hated that sound. He hadn’t meant to make it, certainly not in front of the smug bastard.

But Colonel Mustang smirked at the sound, and slowly pressed his erection back between Ed’s swollen lips. The hand lifted from his shoulder to curl in his hair again, tugging strands out of his braid carelessly. Mustang pulled his head forward and Ed had to swallow as fast as he could not to choke and gag when the salty blunt tip stroked down his tongue.

After a few frantic swallows, he managed to suck a little. He tried to suppress the pathetic sound as he puffed out a little air through his nose, wanting to breathe but not being allowed any.

“Good. Carry on.”

Ed managed to give himself a little more space, pulling back until he was able to suck in a breath through his nose. Immediately he hollowed his cheeks around the large erection in his mouth, cringing at the spreading saltiness. Mustang let out a soft sound, and Ed knew he was on the right way now. If only he could get this to be done with.

He sucked harder, more vigorously, and Mustang started to make small movements with his hips to buck into Ed’s mouth. Ed’s throat felt sore already and his lips burned, but he was not about to give up.

The hand in his hair tightened and Mustang groaned softly. Ed slid down, relaxing his throat as well as he could to take in as much of Mustang’s length as possible.

He got the desired effect. Thick sticky fluid left a viscous trace in his mouth as Mustang pulled out, only to stroke himself through his climax and depositing all he had to give neatly onto Ed’s already saliva-slick face.

Ed panted, lowering his face when Mustang’s hand left his head. He heard semen dripping on the ground between his thighs even while he didn’t look, and he choked down the sob his throat produced as reaction to having the thick length pulled out.

He remained there on the floor, trying to catch his breath, waiting for the colonel to tell him to get out.

Only he didn’t this time.

His braid was caught and his head pulled back harshly. He flinched, screwing his eyes shut tighter to not see Mustang’s face above his.

“Stay like this. Don’t you dare look down. You weren’t shy to hurt everyone, so don’t be shy to be hurt back. Maybe you can repay us today.”

_He wasn’t done yet?_

He could understand. He had done more than one thing wrong. He had done more to hurt Mustang and his men. These people lived and did their jobs with the danger of Edward right behind their backs. If Ed’s sin was found out, if the military got air of what he _did_ back then, why his brother had been cold unfeeling steel for four years and his left leg unbothered by the cold floor even now, all of these men could face some serious problems. Ed could tear apart their lives just by failing to keep his own secret.

And he’d forced his danger upon them as selfishly as he almost killed his brother.

He slowly opened his eyes, having to fight to get the left one open where it was practically glued shut with semen. He swallowed difficultly with his head tilted back and his eyes strayed to the side, where Mustang just sat down behind his desk.

_It seemed like he was going to be sitting here for a while._

The worst thing was none of them were ever angry with him. Even now Mustang acted resigned, like this was a chore to be done. He was like a spoiled brat, ruining lives around him and never getting properly punished. Only for trying to bring his mother back he was punished with losing his leg, but giving up his arm to save his brother was hardly a fair price. He messed up, and he knew it.

And yet his brother wouldn’t blame him.

Alphonse was in a hospital now, trying to recover from 4 years lack of any form of care for his body. He had been in the hospital for weeks. And not a single word of blame had been uttered.

Mustang calmly scribbled on the documents in front of him, ignoring Ed for the sake of his work. He had fallen behind with a lot of stuff due to the mess Edward caused that day with the homunculi. He had even gotten Mustang in the hospital with bleeding wounds and lost eyesight. He’d done the unthinkable to this man.

Luckily the colonel had been healed, but Ed couldn’t quite forgive himself. Mustang had almost lost his future, his dreams, just because of Edward’s carelessness. He was a monster for doing that to the man who helped him when he needed it the most.

That’s why he wouldn’t protest against his punishment. Quite the opposite, he deserved it after all. And Mustang had yet to hurt him equivalently for what he’d done.

Ed stiffened and his eyes shifted to the door in panic when it opened. Mustang hadn’t given him permission to move. He had told him to stay like this.

“The Lieutenant told me to bring these in, Chief.”

Ed had trouble seeing Havoc from his position as he stood in the door, but it was easy to recognise his voice. And he didn’t even sound shocked with what was in the office.

Havoc appeared in his line of sight when he looked at the colonel’s desk through the corner of his eyes again. The man was practically chewing on his cigarette and he dumped a pile of papers in front of Mustang.

“Thanks for bringing them in,” Mustang responded softly, sounding not half as aggravated at the paperwork as usual. Lieutenant Hawkeye had seen how relieved the colonel was every time he saw Havoc walking, and how that distracted him. She smartly used his distraction by making the blond bring in the higher stacks of paperwork. Mustang wouldn’t complain about anything if he saw his trusted subordinate on his feet, and he would only fully realise the how much work he got added to his list after the man had left again. It actually seemed to have a positive effect on his work speed.

Ed had to say he felt the same relief wash over him every time he saw Havoc walking around. Another of his sins, another thing he’d made happen without even trying. He knew it was his fault Havoc had lost the use of his legs to begin with.

“Seems like you’re finally taking what you deserve without complaint, Boss.”

Ed stiffened again, closing his eyes not to see Havoc staring at him. He knew he made a pitiful sight the way he was sitting on the floor, displaying a face full of almost dry semen. But he knew that even if he was clean and standing all arrogantly, he would always look pitiful in Havoc’s eyes. What child would ruin his elders in such a horrible way, after all?

The lieutenant walked towards him, standing firmly in front of him, toes at Ed’s knees. A hand grabbed hold of his chin, pressing hard into tender flesh.

“Look at me.”

He tentatively opened his eyes. Havoc’s face was almost blank, with just a little resentment. A nicely schooled expression for a man like him. He had the right to look downright disgusted.

“Happy to see me walking, Boss?”

He nodded briefly, eyes flashing to the side momentarily to make sure he wasn’t doing anything Mustang wouldn’t allow for.

“Would you rather not have prevented me getting in a wheelchair to begin with?”

Ed swallowed tightly and quickly nodded again. Of course he would have preferred that. He was feeling guilty about it every day. It was eating him as much as all the other pain he had caused.

Havoc tilted his head slightly, studying him as he chewed on his unlit cigarette. His thumb scratched over the hard white scab on Ed’s cheek, pulling tender skin.

“Good thing Doctor Marcoh could heal me.” Havoc said softly. “Imagine I would have had to spent the rest of my life sitting down. I’m too young to be handicapped like that. It’s not like I did anything to deserve that.”

Ed shook his head desperately. His eyes felt moist, and he was hoping he wouldn’t cry. He didn’t cry. He never cried, not even for others. He was a bastard like that.

“I don’t think I’m quite satisfied with just getting the use of my legs back.” The lieutenants voice had darkened. “I think I’d like to make you pay now.”

Ed nodded, just as desperate as his shaking before. He knew he had to pay. He knew he hadn’t been forgiven. Perhaps, if Havoc took what he wanted now, he could forgive him. Perhaps he could get even with the lieutenant after all this time.

Very much like the colonel, Havoc undid his belt and opened his fly in front of Edward’s face. He lifted his limp member from his underwear and roughly grabbed the back of Ed’s head, pulling him forward.

He opened his mouth, closing his lips around the soft skin. His lips were no longer swollen after the wait since Mustang, but his throat was still very sore because of the position he had had his neck in. Even sucking on Havoc’s still soft member made his throat sting.

Havoc’s fingers tangled in his hair, pulling on his messy braid again, and the man made a strange sound as he started to harden. Ed wasn’t sure how, because he had been pretty sure Havoc was straight, but it seemed like he got the other aroused easily.

Of course Havoc only had the use of his legs back for a lousy three weeks now, so naturally he hadn’t been able to quite make up for the lack of sex he must have had while his lower body was unresponsive. It was easy to get a deprived man hard. Ed was the reason Havoc was deprived, so it was only fitting for him to do this now.

He rolled his tongue around Havoc’s hard shaft, coaxing it to its full length. Havoc moaned and Ed sucked desperately to make up. With Mustang he might have been a little more hesitant, but with Havoc he knew it was – in a way – his duty to do this properly.

He licked up the underside almost eagerly, shortly sucking on the moist head before trailing his tongue down again.

“Damn, you’re pretty good at this,” Havoc muttered, “do you suck cock all the time, Boss?”

Ed made a whimpering sound, the only thing he dared to give as an answer. Mustang had forbidden him to talk, had told him to be quiet. He hoped the sound hadn’t been too loud already.

“You like doing this?” Havoc pulled on his hair, nearly making him choke around the length in his mouth as the angle tilted. His eyes flew up to the lieutenant’s. “Or do you do this more often to apologise? I bet you hate it, but you’ve done so many wrongs you simply got good at it whether you wanted or not.”

Ed felt twin tears rolling out of the corners of his eyes. He had been resolved not to cry, but it was hard to deny watery eyes when you were being choked by an erection up your throat. The path of hot water felt strange on caked semen, and Havoc frowned. His hair was pulled to give him space to breathe, before he was pulled back down.

His hands were splayed underneath his thighs, and he feverishly scratched the cold floor while Havoc forced his head up and down his erection. His body trembled and his lungs burned, but he didn’t raise a hand against the lieutenant.

How could he?

Havoc fucked his face relentlessly, forcing water out of Ed’s eyes and whimpers from his throat, both equally unwanted. He was paying for what he’d done, so he shouldn’t show weakness. He was supposed to remain strong and give all he had.

The lieutenant grunted, and more hair was pulled free as his hand tightened on Ed’s head. Ed clamped down his lips, sucking harshly, but his head was pulled back with force and the erection left his mouth with a wet pop. He screwed his eyes shut as he once again received the full load on his face, the mess dripping down to soil his shirt and pants immediately.

He tried to catch his breath, feeling semen slowly rolling over his lip into his mouth. He reflexively licked his lips, cringing at his own stupidity when that resulted into more semen in his mouth instead of less.

In front of him Havoc tucked himself back. He landed a large hand back on Ed’s head to tilt it back into the position it had been when he found him, and he leaned down.

“That should make us about even, right Boss?”

Ed gulped heavily and gave a tentative nod.

“Then, I’ll leave you here now.” He straightened up and turned. “Sorry for the trouble Chief.”

“No problem,” came Mustang’s soft voice. The lieutenant left the office with brisk steps, leaving Ed on the floor as he was, his face tilted up and covered in newly wet fluid.

Mustang ignored him completely, and he wasn’t sure whether that was a relief or a reason to become scared. He had to be pretty angry with him. Was this his way of making Ed pay, or was he trying to restrain himself from burning him to a crisp by not looking at him? Was this punishment, or mercy?

He shifted slightly, his hands frozen underneath his thighs and his ass feeling like it fell asleep. Mustang shot him a sharp look and cleared his throat, making Edward fall still immediately. The muscles of his neck were cramping, but he knew he wasn’t allowed to look down.

He wasn’t allowed to look away from what he’d done. He couldn’t turn away and live on happily, pretending he’d never hurt anyone. He couldn’t go to his brother and pretend he was the boy’s saviour, instead of the one who put him into that mess to begin with. And as such, he couldn’t go back and pretend to have a happy life now he got his brother back, and forget about all his mistakes in the past.

Because even if they were mistakes of the past, they could still hurt people. He had to make up for that first.

His body jolted when the door opened again. Twitching his nose, he felt Havoc’s semen hadn’t dried much yet. The lieutenant had only just left.

“I need you to look at this for me sir,” came Breda’s voice.

“What is it?”

“It’s about the radio broadcasts. It’ll only take five minutes, and I need it immediately.”

A sigh. “All right then. Make yourself comfortable.”

Edward could see Breda turn his head towards him as he was peeking from the corners of his eyes again. He didn’t look like he was about to sit down on the couch.

Breda slowly walked over, and Ed averted his eyes once again not to stare at the man approaching him. The other stood slightly to his side, not taking the position right in front of the blond to stare him down like Mustang and Havoc had done.

“Quite the mess, you are.”

He closed his eyes and licked his still warm lips tentatively, not sure what Breda was getting at. Breda was the only one who didn’t have actual physical harm caused by Edward’s carelessness. But that didn’t mean he hadn’t hurt the lieutenant. Even without landing some bullets you could hurt a military man, and Ed knew all too well.

“Isn’t it nice seeing you physically display what you’ve made of us all the time? You come and go and leave whatever you’ve blown up to clean to us, whether it’s a building or a social relationship.”

Indeed he did. He knew he was causing Mustang many days of working overtime on paperwork because he couldn’t do a job cleanly, but worse was the emotional stress he put everyone under. Of course Mustang wasn’t the only one cleaning up after him. The entire team had to work their asses off just to keep them all in a good light, while Ed came around to screw all of that up. He put them all in danger with first his secret of human transmutation, then the secrets about the homunculi. And he never gave them a choice in the matter. They were there, so they had to suffer his problems.

“Have you ever even thought about what you made us go through?”

Ed nodded, squeezing his eyes shut.

“Well, I hope you don’t mind me taking something good in return for all the stress and pain you’ve caused,” the lieutenant whispered coldly in his ear.

Breda didn’t step in front of him. He simply opened his uniform pants, grabbed Ed’s head and turned it sharply, forcing him down on him. Ed’s neck ached and he had to shrug his shoulder to try and get rid of the joint trying to lock, but he only got himself another sharp tug on his hair.

Breda’s groin actually smelled. Pretty badly. Where Mustang obviously kept himself clean, and Havoc had to spend some time washing his pubic hair too, Breda just smelled foul.

Ed swallowed heavily and knew he couldn’t complain. Even if he would’ve normally, he was currently not allowed to speak. And Breda was just taking what was rightfully his to take. It was not Ed’s place to be picky.

But it was very hard to actually suck, and Breda seemed to get impatient with him. He twisted the boy’s neck a little more, pressing his fingers into his cheeks.

Groaning a little in discomfort, Ed screwed his eyes shut again and started sucking. Getting Breda hard was almost as easy as Havoc, which was at least a relief. As long as he could keep sucking and licking the tip he’d only have the salty taste he was getting used to by now, and not the smell of further down. Fortunately Breda allowed him to do just that, not forcing him down deeper. Breda moaned softly, fingers massaging Edward’s scalp to encourage him to keep going.

Ed flinched when he suddenly realised what he was doing. He was supposed to give Breda the long due payment for the trouble he’d been causing, and here he was trying to take an easy way out. And the lieutenant was letting him. All Breda did to hurt him was keeping his neck in an awkward angle.

This wasn’t equivalent. He was sure he caused the man more than one sore neck in the past.

Taking a deep breath through his nose he descended on Breda’s erection, taking it in as deeply as possible. Less blessed than Mustang and Havoc, it took Ed less trouble to take the man in. In fact, if he twisted his shoulders to face the man better – straining his back instead, his fingers grappling at the floor for support underneath his thighs – he was able to sink down so far his nose buried in the pubic hair. With his throat filled up like this he couldn’t breathe anyway, so the foul smell was limited to what drifted into his nose without the aid of inhaling.

Breda gasped sharply and his fingers tightened their grip on Ed’s abused hair. Edward shuddered and pulled back to breathe when he was startled by a light feeling on his shoulder, which turned out to be just a large lock of his hair finally falling free from the hair tie.

“Come on,” the man groaned, and Ed quickly slid down again to swallow around the man’s erection.

Breda didn’t last long. The first stream was released while Ed was sucking around his tip, and then the man pulled back to release the rest on his face like his predecessors.

Ed opened his mouth, heaving in a breath before trying to clear his palate from the sticky fluid. His head tilted back into its original position automatically, and he was too tired now to watch Breda zip up and return to Mustang’s desk.

“There you go,” he heard Mustang say, as if nothing at all had just happened a few paces to the side of his desk.

“Thank you sir,” Breda responded, perhaps a little bit too out of breath to sound professional.

Ed was licking his palate, disliking the taste in his mouth. Moving his aching jaw while working on the inside, the dried semen on the outside cracked on his skin. It felt uncomfortable, but not painful. It was only painful in what it reminded him of. It reminded him of what he still had to do to make up for his mistakes.

Oh no, he wasn’t there yet and he would never forget that. Allowing Mustang and Havoc and Breda to take advantage of him did not repay his debt towards them. Not to mention he had also caused Falman and Fuery his fair share of misery.

Maybe he was even with Breda now. And Havoc said they were even. Were they? Was this equivalent to causing the man to lose his legs for months?

He tried to shift as inconspicuously as possible, flattening his knees further on the floor and tilting his hips to lift the strain on his back a little.

“Sit still.”

Edward closed his eyes and went still. He never really obeyed the man’s orders. Only when he was feeling like it, or the order was giving him an advantage. But otherwise, he’d been as insubordinate as possible. Mustang only took him in because Ed would have a good effect on his reputation, and yet he had never really tried to give the man that part of their deal. He took all Mustang offered, and was more likely to sabotage what he was trying to take in return for it. He had always been that selfish, and before now he hadn’t cared. He had cared about Al alone. The colonel could fall down dead for all he cared, and he hardly even noticed the men in the office unless he needed them.

Such a selfish little brat.

He had made a resolve. He’d work in the military until he repaid this debt. He’d used them so much, now he’d do as they told him. Even if he outranked most of them. It wasn’t like he had ever cared about the ranking system to begin with.

He could start now. First working through this now for the personal pain he’d caused, and then repaying all the professional trouble as he worked for them. Havoc, Breda... Mustang still had a lot to get back.

He shifted his eyes towards the colonel. He was still doing paperwork calmly, like Edward wasn’t sitting there. And if it wasn’t for his strange pose, the semen caking on his face and his hair half fallen from the braid, nobody would probably even see anything unusual in the scene.

His eyes closed again. What would happen if one of the colonels superiors came in?

He breathed softly, the taste of three men on his lips briefly forgotten. The room was silent except for the scribbling of Mustang’s pen and the rustling of papers moving from stack to stack. He didn’t even hear the colonel shifting in his seat, no matter how tempted Ed was to do that himself.

It was only when he felt the sudden tug of weight at losing his balance that he realised he had been falling asleep. He dragged his hand from underneath his thigh to catch himself just in time, earning a sharp look from the colonel.

“Didn’t I tell you to sit still?”

Ed nodded hazily, resuming his previous position. He had been told to sit still. He just couldn’t quite remember how long ago that was. The crust on his face cracked as he forced his jaw shut around a yawn, quickly shifting his eyes to make sure Mustang hadn’t noticed.

He wasn’t that lucky.

Mustang was looking at him directly, frowning.

“I’m sure you’d rather be in bed than spend time here, Fullmetal. Why don’t you go to the dorm and sleep? It’s not like you owe us anything, hm?”

Edward cringed at the harsh bite of sarcasm even if it was barely audible in Mustang’s voice. He did owe them. A lot. He couldn’t possibly go back to the dorm and pretend he didn’t have any debts waiting for him here.

In fact, he doubted he would even be able to sleep properly. Even after returning his brother’s body the nightmares persisted, growing even worse with the realisation of what sins he had added to his list in the past few years.

Would Al ever forgive him?

A timid knock on the door had him swallow down his self pity. He didn’t need pity. He didn’t even deserve it, even if he wanted it.

“S-sir?”

Ed could hear the uncertainty in Falman’s voice, and the faltering step of both men as Mustang beckoned them forward. Both Falman and Fuery didn’t look too happy to be there. The report they handed over to the colonel made the man frown.

“Is this correct?” Mustang asked, looking up at the two quizzically.

“Quite certain, Sir,” Falman confirmed.

“You got this from a secure line?” Mustang raised an eyebrow at Fuery, and Ed wondered why he even bothered to ask. Even he knew that was a given when it was about important information and the fresh sergeant major.

At Fuery’s nod, Mustang sighed and picked up his phone. Both his subordinates lingered on the spot, seeming to hesitate, before Falman looked to the side to regard Edward. Ed didn’t look away this time, and a look of pity crossed the man’s face.

Pity.

What for? Didn’t the man think he deserved this? He had put Falman through a lot. It was his fault Barry the Chopper had been running around free, forcing Falman to keep the mad armour in his house for days. Falman had been in serious danger of getting killed when the homunculi sent Barry’s body after him. If Ed had just been obedient and stayed away from that lab, it wouldn’t have happened. Falman wouldn’t have had to suffer that, wouldn’t have nearly died.

And even after, in Briggs, it was because of Ed the lieutenant got in danger. If it wasn’t for him, Falman would have been able to stay out of the fray, but Ed had selfishly pulled him into his own mess.

The man had enough to be angry at him for. Ed put his life in danger too many times, without even considering the consequences.

Falman turned and started walking towards him. Fuery stiffened in place, and Ed faintly wondered what the sharp gesture Mustang made to the sergeant major meant. Either way, it caused Fuery to walk after Falman, and the lieutenant to freeze as soon as he realized.

Ed shifted his eyes when there was no longer anything to see but Mustang talking on the phone, looking up at the two man in front of him with acceptance. He could do this. He could give them what they wanted if it meant he could be forgiven.

They looked at each other uncertainly. Fuery looked about ready to piss himself, actually, and Falman looked just very uncomfortable.

What was wrong with them?

Ed opened his mouth, ready to offer them help as they looked so uncertain, but as he leant up the position of his hands under his thighs made him remember where he was. He wasn’t allowed to speak. Even if Mustang was on the phone.

“I-I-I suppose you know what we’re here for,” Falman tried to put up a harsh front.

Ed nodded, his sight blurring as he resigned in what was to come. He deserved this. All he wanted was to be forgiven.

Falman’s hands trembled as he opened his belt and pants, and he had to elbow Fuery to follow his example.

Surely these two were too kind for their own good. They had so much to resent Ed for, and yet they wouldn’t blame him. They were angry enough to do this, but it went against all their principles. Ed bit his lip in shame, to have brought them so low. It was much easier to deal with someone who looked angry, like Mustang and Havoc and Breda. But these two looked like they were afraid to show their anger. Of course it wasn’t in their nature to be openly angry, which was why they were so hesitant.

But they all knew Ed deserved it.

He tilted his body forward to first lick on Falman’s limp member. The man’s body stiffened, but his length did not. Ed suckled on the soft skin until Fuery had managed to get himself free, and switched to the slighter man.

As opposed to the men before, these two were hard to arouse. Perhaps they had more difficulty to ignore the fact he was a guy, but like the others they were supposed to at least react to the physical stimulation. Ed worried he wouldn’t be able to repay them. If he didn’t succeed... what would he do? What could he possibly do to repay his debt to them if he couldn’t even give them what they asked of him?

If only he could use his hands.

Falman slipped his fingers into Ed’s hair, timidly pulling the hair tie out of the last few strands clinging desperately in his braid. His hair fell down his shoulders, a curtain down his back.

Falmans member twitched, and Ed sucked desperately, prodding with his tongue into the skin to stimulate the tip. As fingers combed through his hair, he managed to get Falman hard, and he quickly switched back to Fuery.

Fuery seemed to be easier now, perhaps spurred on by the lieutenants reaction. The sergeant major whimpered softly as Ed managed to suck and lick him until he was fully hard. He pulled back a little, regarding both the erections he was trying to blow.

Falman lightly tugged on his hair, and he quickly went down on the lieutenant again. Swirling his tongue around his length, he made the man moan almost immediately. Ed was surprised to see Fuery move a little closer, emboldened to demand a little attention himself. It was easier now to switch between the two, the distance less of an obstacle.

It was tiring, switching all the time between two fairly reluctant erections. His neck strained and his jaw was working furiously, his tongue feeling utterly overused. His lips were thick and swollen, cracking layers on his face as they moved. He had started panting for air long ago.

As soon as he couldn’t keep down his whimpers anymore, the two men moved closer to each other. Ed sighed in grateful relief and with his lips coaxed the two to touch. Guiding their tips to lightly lean against each other, he engulfed them together with his mouth.

The two men gasped, the hand in his hair tightening and another one finding its way to the golden curtain. They tugged him forward eagerly now, and he hissed in a breath before trying to fit the two erections deeper.

Of course he could never have two down his throat at the same time, but it seemed like they enjoyed the pressure of his cheeks pressing them together just fine.

Fuery bucked his lips involuntarily, pressing down Ed’s throat passed Falman. Ed grunted softly, but did his best to swallow around the mouthful. The sergeant major pulled back sheepishly, but Ed flicked his tongue to tempt him to repeat it. It was very uncomfortable like this, and he was sure he looked absolutely ridiculous and humiliated, but right now he just wanted to pleasure the two as well as possible, as to get this over with eventually. His jaw may be cramping, but for his redemption he could handle much more.

Falman slid himself forward tentatively, and Edward forced himself to swallow again. When the lieutenant pulled back, the sergeant major bucked helplessly again.

They seemed to realise at the same time they could turn this into a more smooth rhythm, and Edward quickly found himself being fucked in his mouth by two erections alternately. He couldn’t stop the soft whimpers spilling from his throat, his eyes closing tiredly as he allowed it to happen. He gave up on sucking and swallowing, as his muscles couldn’t handle it anymore. He just hoped they wouldn’t trigger his gag reflex, or it could get messy.

Ed had no idea how long it took, but the two were panting heavily when Falman finally pulled out to release over Ed’s face. Ed snorted roughly when he practically inhaled the fluid through his nose, but quickly slid down over Fuery’s erection as deep as he could. Taking the man in whole, it needed only a little sucking and swallowing before the man jerked back, climaxing as well.

“Now there’s no need to blame you anymore,” Fuery told him shakily.

Ed just sat there, mouth agape and uncaring of what would run in between his lips now. He wondered if his face was even still recognisable after taking the load of every single man in the office.

His face hidden beneath a mask, a mask of his guilt. A mask of his forgiveness.

They had forgiven him, hadn’t they?

They had come here, and taken him, humiliated him. They had made him pay the price for what he had make them go through. Humiliation, pain, despair. The feeling of not being important.

He had hurt them all, and they had hurt him back. Equivalent exchange.

Maybe... Maybe he could forgive himself now.

...

“You get off lucky Lieutenant,” Roy smiled warily at Hawkeye as he leaned against the doorpost of his office, “I thought I’d have to take your place for you, but it seems he’s had enough.”

“Is he...?” Havoc swallowed heavily, not able to finish his sentence.

“He’s asleep.” Roy sighed, shortly glancing over his shoulder where he had left the boy on the couch in his office, sleeping peacefully with a face slightly red from the scrubbing Roy had done. “I have to thank you all. He’s actually smiling in his sleep.”

“He is?” Fuery perked up, a hopeful look on his face. “This actually worked?”

“It seems so.” Roy gave his men a smile, and a sigh of relief washed through the office. “I’m really sorry you all had to do this though. Havoc and Breda put up a nice show, I think that did the job well enough to make Fullmetal believe he was actually redeeming himself. It wasn’t a problem when the two of you faltered,” he nodded at Falman and Fuery, who both looked down in shame. “I’m going to call Alphonse in a bit to say Fullmetal’s idea seems to have worked out. I’m not sure if Fullmetal believes I forgave him yet, and he’s sure to still feel guilty about his little brother, but I’m positive he worked off his feelings of guilt towards you guys now.”

“We’d always help the Boss to get better,” Havoc muttered, still looking as uncomfortable as the rest.

“I do not intend a scene like this to repeat,” Roy shook his head, “this was hard on all of us. I’m sorry for having you do this, and I hope you can keep the specifics of this from Alphonse.” He sighed once more. “And thank you.”

“He can repay us for having to do this by actually healing,” Breda pointed out with a crooked smile, and Roy had to smile in return. Indeed, that would be the best way to repay their effort.

He sincerely hoped that was a debt Edward Elric could pay them soon.


End file.
